


TOOTIME

by InkAndScribbles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara is forgiving, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena is a mess, Lena's family is out to get her, Reveal Fic, Song fic, cheating but not really, mentions medication use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndScribbles/pseuds/InkAndScribbles
Summary: Lena doesn't know that Kara is Supergirl and has it in her head that she's been cheating on Kara. Reveal!Fic based on The 1975's TOOTIMETOOTIMETOOTIME





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written since the song came out but never got round to posting it. I haven't watched the show since the season 2 finale so apologies for any inconsistencies that might pop up

_I only called her one time_

 

“I really am sorry, Kara. I can’t believe I did it.”

Lena stared disbelieving at her girlfriend as she smiled gently.

“Lena, it really is okay, I promise. I can hardly blame you, I did say I was going to be busy with work that night.”

Intellectually, Lena knew Kara was right but she couldn’t help but feel guilty for calling Supergirl when she was drunk and sad when it should’ve been Kara. 

* * *

Lena sat on her couch and sipped at her scotch. Her office wall was highly unappealing but she could not focus on her work in her current state of mind and so she stared at the wall. It wasn’t even anything specific that had gotten Lena down, it was just one of those days. The idle thought of going back on her meds crossed her mind but dismissed it as quickly as it had come; she was better now, she didn’t need them. Lena had been unable to concentrate most of the day due to the oppressive weight clouding her mind which is what had led her to drinking on her couch at 6pm. She wanted to call her girlfriend but Kara had said she had a lot of report and article deadlines to meet tomorrow so Snapper was keeping her in late to finish them. 

Before Lena knew it, it was 9pm and she was noticeably drunk. Wobbling slightly as she stood, Lena made her way over to her desk to switch everything off before leaving for the night. She reached out to put her empty glass on the edge of the desk but she must have misjudged it slightly in her inebriated state and her eyes followed the glass as it smashed on the floor. Lena stared at it for a few seconds before her eyes started watering. Somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice was shouting that it was ridiculous to be crying over a broken glass but she couldn’t help it. She had had a shit day and this had just topped it off nicely.

Lena slumped down on the floor next to the glass, leaning her head against the desk leg. Tears fell unbidden down her face as she stared helplessly at the shards of glass on the floor. Lena had no idea why she was suddenly feeling like this but she couldn’t stop it. Pulling out her phone, Lena scrolled through her contacts until she landed on Kara’s name. Kara would be able to make her feel okay again, she always did. Her finger hovered over the call button but then she remembered that Kara was busy. She couldn’t bother her, the work Kara was doing was very important.

Lena despaired as she tried to think of someone else she could call. Alex had said she could call her whenever but Lena thought that might have only been because Kara was stood there, she still got the feeling that Alex didn’t really like her or trust her. Lena had no other friends. Not good friends that she could call at this moment anyway. She scrolled through her contacts again and suddenly stopped when a name caught her eye. Well, it wasn’t a name. It was two circles, blue and red. Lena had kept it that way for security purposes, after all if her phone was ever hacked it wouldn’t do for them to find Supergirl’s number there.

Without hesitation, Lena pressed call. Supergirl answered after two rings. 

“Hello? L-Miss Luthor?”

Lena’s heart rate calmed somewhat at the strong voice.

“S-Supergirl?”

“Miss Luthor? Is everything alright?”

Lena was silent for a few seconds. On one hand everything was most definitely not alright, but on the other hand she now felt stupid for calling Supergirl for what was clearly not an emergency. 

“Miss Luthor, are you…are you crying?”

Lena sucked in a breath at the overwhelming concern in her voice. She hadn’t realised she was still crying.

“I, yes. But I’m okay, really. It was silly to call you, I’ll let you get back to your duties now.”

“I’ll be right over.”

“No! You don’t have t-“

Lena stared at her phone. Supergirl had hung up on her. Two seconds later there was a thump on her balcony as Supergirl landed. Lena stared blankly at the hero as she stepped into the office but looked away as soon as they made eye contact.

“Miss Luthor?”

Lena sighed and whispered.

“Just Lena, please.”

Supergirl nodded, although Lena didn’t see it as her eyes were now fixed on the broken glass.

“Lena...what happened?”

Lena sighed again and tried to stand. After a few seconds she sat back down after discovering that her legs no longer worked properly as she was so drunk.

“I broke a glass.”

Without even having to look, Lena could tell that this would confuse the Super.

“I’ve been having a bad day. I can’t concentrate on anything. I feel awful. And then I broke a glass and I can’t call my girlfriend because she’s busy!”

A flash of guilt passed over Supergirl’s face although Lena didn’t see it.

“You’re crying because you...broke a glass?”

Lena huffed.

“Yes, apparently! I don’t know why. Maybe I’m getting bad again, I don’t know!”

That little voice in the back of her head was screaming at Lena that Supergirl didn’t want to listen to Lena rehash the mental issues she had had in the past, especially not when she hadn’t told Kara a lot of this. But Lena couldn’t stop herself. She desperately needed someone to talk to right now.

“Getting bad again?”

Lena absently noticed that Supergirl was now sat next to her on the floor and if she wasn’t so upset she would probably find it amusing.

“I, um, I used to be on antidepressants. From when I was about 16 to just after I finished at university. As you can probably imagine, growing up in the Luthor household was not conducive to mental and emotional stability.”

Supergirl nodded but said nothing for a few moments.

“This used to happen often then?”

Lena nodded but did not elaborate further.

“I’m sorry for calling you. This isn’t an emergency and I’m sure you’ve got more important things to be doing than listening to me ramble.”

Supergirl nudged Lena with her elbow.

“You’re important to Kara which means you’re important to me so of course I’ll come if you need me.”

As if this confirmation was a trigger, Lena suddenly felt exhausted. She slumped further against the desk leg and tilted her head until she could see Supergirl.

“Would you...will you take me home? Please?”

“Of course.”

The softly spoken words were accompanied by movement from the caped hero. Lena let out a small noise of surprise as Supergirl scooped her up.

“Sorry, is this okay?”

Lena sighed as she rested her head against Supergirl’s shoulder.

“Fine...thank you.”

Lena doesn’t remember the flight home. She must’ve fallen asleep. The next thing remembered is lying on her bed as Supergirl sifted through her drawers.

“Third one down.”

Supergirl glanced over at her whispered instruction but does as asked and emerged a few moments later with a set of pyjamas.

“You can change by yourself?”

Lena rolled her eyes.

“I may be drunk but I’m not completely incompetent.”

Supergirl wandered out of the room, presumably to leave now that Lena was home safe so it was a completely surprised when she wandered back in five minutes later. She stared at the superhero, feeling slightly self conscious in her old MIT hoodie and shorts. As if sensing her mood, Supergirl smiled.

“Don’t worry, you still look good.”

Lena scoffed, she had no make up on, her dark hair in a messy bun and was wearing pyjamas that were at least three years old. She didn’t look remotely good in her opinion.

“Are you going to be okay?”

Lena gazed at the blonde, whose face was full of concern.

“I believe so, yes. Today was just an off day.”

Supergirl smiled again.

“Okay. Well, good night.”

Lena felt a surge of panic in her chest.

“Stay! I mean… would you stay, please? I don’t want to be alone. Just until I fall asleep...please.”

Lena’s voice trailed off as she realised that Supergirl would definitely not want to stay with her.

“I’ll stay as long as I’m able to.”

Lena’s eyes widened at the words. That was unexpected. Her eyebrows rose as Supergirl made her way over and situated herself against the headboard on the empty side of the bed. Supergirl looked at her expectantly.

“Are you going to lie down?”

Shaking herself mentally, Lena wordlessly complied.

“What would you have been doing if you weren’t on Earth?”

Lena can see that the hero is surprised by the question.

“Nobody has ever asked me that before.”

Lena immediately backtracked.

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to think about it, it must be painful.”

Supergirl chuckled.

“Lena, it’s okay. I was just surprised. I would’ve been coming up for a decade in the Science Guild of Krypton.”

Lena frowned, that sounded impressive but she didn’t have the slightest idea what that was.

“What is that?”

Supergirl smiled.

“There were several Guilds on Krypton. They were essentially Societies, I guess? When you reached 13 you were able to choose the Guild you would be part of for the rest of your life. My parents were both part of the Politics Guild; it’s where they met. I almost chose the Art Guild but science won out. As part of a Guild you would contribute to the planet through research or invention.”

Lena stared up at the blonde in wonder, Krypton sounded highly interesting.

“What was science like on Krypton? Was it similar to Earth science?”

Supergirl shrugged.

“Some of it. But Krypton was much more advanced than Earth. When I came here, science and maths were very easy for me to pick up as it was so simple to me. I was studying university level maths and science by the time I was 14.”

Lena’s eyes widened. All that technology, all those discoveries, lost forever.

“That sounds wonderful. You’ll have to tell me more about it one day.”

Supergirl nodded and smiled down at Lena.

“Maybe I will.”

Lena was sure they talked more after that, although she only recalls snippets and the last thing she remembered was falling asleep with her head resting against Supergirl’s leg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena doesn't know that Kara is Supergirl and has it in her head that she's been cheating on Kara. Reveal!Fic based on The 1975's TOOTIMETOOTIMETOOTIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "English"  
> *Valerian*

_Maybe it was two times_

 

“Are you okay?”

The words are whispered into Lena’s hair as Kara hugged her tightly.

“I am now. I’ll just be grateful when this all stops. Something happened though.”

After Lena’s explanation Kara laughed softly.

“I’m sure you’re just misremembering, you are hurt after all.”

* * *

Lena’s apartment had been targeted. Two men and an alien of some kind had broken in shortly after Lena returned home from work. They had not told her who sent them but she would bet her company on the fact that it was Lex or Lillian. 

The two men had pointed their guns at her, demanding she hand over the plans for something. She had never heard of what they asked for but it was apparently something Lex had been working on at LCorp before he went mad. Lena had combed the entire database front to back when she first took over and had never come across it. Unfortunately, the men didn’t believe her and this seemed to be the signal that the alien was waiting for. He, Lena assumed it was a he based on the deep pitch of voice, began to physically attack her, first striking her across the face before swinging his foot into her ribs.

“In what place are the plans?”

From the alien’s inaccurate grammar, Lena deduced that he had not been on Earth for very long, or had perhaps interacted with humans as little as possible.

“I don’t know! They’re not at LCorp.”

The alien hesitated for a moment before striking her across the face again.

“Let her go!”

Lena’s head snapped around at the sound of Supergirl’s voice. The woman had apparently taken out the two men if their crumpled forms were anything to go by. The hero was framed in the doorway of the balcony, hands on her hips as she glared at the alien.

“I cannot.”

Supergirl raised an eyebrow but otherwise gave no reaction.

“I don’t want to hurt you. But I will, if you don’t leave her alone.”

Again, the alien seemed to hesitate but remained stood in front of Lena.

*Why are you doing this?*

Lena couldn’t see the alien’s expression but from the flex of his hands and the small gasp Lena assumed that Supergirl had spoken his native language.

*You speak Valerian?*

Lena couldn’t understand what was happening but the alien suddenly seemed less hostile.

*I do. I visited Starhaven as a child. You were a peaceful people then...*

The alien hung his head in what Lena thought was shame but she couldn’t be sure.

*We still are. I had to do this, they have my wife and son!*

Lena was shocked at the desperation in the alien’s voice. From the sadness that morphed to anger on Supergirl’s face, Lena assumed that the alien was being forced into this.

*Who do?*

Lena had never wished to speak another language more than she did now. She assumed that it was not Kryptonian as it did not sound like the words that Lex sometimes muttered in his madness.

*Cadmus. The Luthor woman.*

Lena understood her own last name and the hatred it with which it was spoken. Judging by Supergirl’s sidelong look at her, it was definitely her mother or brother behind the attack.

*We will get them back safely, I promise you that.*

The alien shifted, shuffling further away from Lena.

*What are you going to do to me?*

Lena thought the alien sounded worried now, or maybe fearful but it was hard to tell with the unfamiliar language.

*I’m going to let you go. Truthfully, I should take you in but you didn’t do this willingly. Your wife and son, will they be able to find you when we rescue them?*

The alien nodded once before rushing onto the balcony and scaling the wall; Lena hoped she never saw him again. As Supergirl stepped towards her, Lena felt her knees buckling under the weight of what had just happened. Before she could collapse, Supergirl sprang forward and caught her.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. I’ve got you.”

Lena clutched at Supergirl’s cape as sobs shook her body.

“I thought...I’m glad you got here in time.”

The hero wrapped Lena in her embrace, carefully not putting too much pressure on her ribs.

“You’re safe now. Is there somewhere I can take you? I don’t want you staying here tonight.”

Lena nodded, still clutching at Supergirl as she whispered instructions.

“There’s a hidden living space at LCorp. I had it added in case something like this happened. No one knows it’s there, not even Jess.”

Supergirl nodded and surveyed the apartment. There had not been much of a struggle but there was broken glass from the balcony door scattered across the room. The two men were still slumped against the kitchen cabinets, their guns across the room.

“I’ll call the people I work for and they’ll take the men in for questioning. We’ll secure the place as well and try to find out how they managed to get up here unnoticed.”

Lena nodded. She trusted Supergirl to do that without her input. Right now she just wanted to crawl into bed and cry for a while.

“Can we just go to LCorp please? I’m tired.”

“Of course.”

As Supergirl rose with Lena in her arms, the brunette groaned.

“Do we have to fly?”

Supergirl laughed, the sound vibrating against Lena.

“You should like flying! It’s the safest method of travel, you know.”

Lena huffed.

“You do remember how we met? You had to save me from a helicopter.”

Supergirl blushed, she had actually forgotten that.

“I...well you should like flying with me then, I’m safe.”

“I only like it sometimes. But yes, you are safe.”

If Lena were honest with herself, Supergirl did make her feel safe. And flying thousands of feet off the ground really wasn’t as scary as she thought it would be with the hero’s arms wrapped around her.

When they got to Lena’s office, she went straight to the hidden door on the opposite side of the room. After it was opened, she turned back to Supergirl who was still by the balcony.

“Are you coming?”

“Oh…yes?”

The hero followed Lena into the room, only to dash to her side as the brunette hissed in pain after trying to remove her shirt.

“Lena! Here, let me help you.”

The hero carefully helped Lena out of her shirt, her eyes widening as the growing bruise across her ribs was revealed.

“We need to get you to a hospital!”

Lena huffed, placing a hand on Supergirl’s arm to keep her still.

“I’ll be fine, it’s just some bruising. It doesn’t even hurt that much. It’s my face that’s the problem.”

Supergirl paused then, in her worry over the bruise, she had forgotten that the alien had also hit Lena in the face multiple times.

“Rao! You’re bleeding, that needs cleaning.”

Lena hadn’t realised she was bleeding but when she raised her hand to her face she felt a small cut on her eyebrow (which she was sure would bruise) and her lip was split as well. Supergirl sat her down on the bed before looking around the small room.

“There’s a first aid kit under the bathroom sink.”

The blonde was back with the little box in her hands quicker than Lena could blink.

“Stay still, I’m going to clean your face for you.”

Lena hummed but otherwise gave no reaction. She watched as the other woman covered a cotton swab with disinfectant before turning to face her.

“This will sting a little bit but I’ll try to be gentle.”

Lena nodded but froze when Supergirl’s hand gently cupped her chin in order to tilt her head to her to her eyebrow. She panicked internally, scarcely noticing the pain that shot through her face; she was too hyperaware of the strong hand on her jaw. If Lena hadn’t already been sat down she was sure her knees would’ve buckled. Lena tried to distract herself by studying Supergirl’s face. She suspected that very few people had ever been this close to the Super in a non-threatening situation. Lena’s eyes roved over the other woman; taking in the way her cheekbones seemed to be carved of marble, running almost parallel with a strong jawline.

As Supergirl concentrated on cleaning the cut on Lena’s eyebrow she pulled her lip between her teeth, drawing Lena’s eye. Heat pooled in Lena’s belly at the sight. The reaction caused Lena to blush, feeling guilty about reacting _that way_ to someone who wasn’t her girlfriend. Supergirl quirked an eyebrow at the visible blush, causing Lena to blush further. Supergirl went back to cleaning Lena’s face and Lena redirected her attention to anywhere but the alien in front of her.

“All done.”

Lena was drawn from her observation of the tiles on the wall by Supergirl’s quiet whisper. She was shocked to find the hero so close still. Their eyes locked and Lena thought she could spend forever drowning in endless depths of ocean blue. Before Lena could really comprehend what was happening, Supergirl was steadily inching closer to her, blue eyes darting down to her lips and back up again. Warning bells were clanging in Lena’s mind but she was frozen, unable to believe what was actually happening. Was Supergirl going to kiss her? Clearing her throat, Lena shifted away from the Kryptonian. She couldn’t believe she’d almost let Supergirl kiss her. She would never have forgiven herself for betraying Kara like that.

“Um…I think I should be going. Superhero…stuff, you know?”

Lena nodded, firmly looking anywhere but at Supergirl. She heard the blonde walk away. She turned quickly, ready to say something but she was too late; the superhero had already left.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena doesn't know that Kara is Supergirl and has it in her head that she's been cheating on Kara. Reveal!Fic based on The 1975's TOOTIMETOOTIMETOOTIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I'm really on a roll with this story

_Don’t think it was three times_

 

“Lena, this isn’t a fight so why are you trying to make it into one?”

Lena huffed, tears of frustration springing to her eyes. 

“Maybe because you should be mad at me? Kara, how can you not be?”

Kara just smiled at her, shaking her head. 

“There’s no reason to be mad. You only invited Supergirl to stay because I was busy. You know, with work...and stuff.”

Lena’s eyes narrowed. She knew Kara was lying to her but she couldn’t work out why. 

“That’s not, Kara that’s not even the point!”

Kara gestures wildly with her hands, raising her voice slightly. 

“Then what is?”

Lena sat down heavily at the kitchen table putting her head in her hands. After a few moments she looked up at Kara. 

“The point...is that it shouldn’t have even occurred to me to do it in the first place! _You_ are my girlfriend, not her. I don’t understand how you’re fine with this? I acted the same way I do with you, that’s basically cheating!”

Kara moved to sit across from Lena, taking one of her hands in both of her own. 

“Lena. It’s not. You’ve done nothing wrong. Nothing happened, it’s okay.”

Lena still didn’t know how Kara could be fine with this. 

* * *

It had been two weeks since Lena’s last encounter with Supergirl. She was still convinced that Supergirl was going to kiss her but had resolved not to say anything about it to anyone. This time, she there was nothing wrong with her. She wasn’t drunk. She wasn’t in danger. She wasn’t even upset. She was just sat in her apartment catching up on Grey’s Anatomy. She was a few episodes behind Kara and wanted to be caught up by the time the next episode aired. Kara had promised to come over tonight to watch them with her but something had come up with Alex and she had to cancel. 

Lena paused the TV as she heard a telltale thump on her balcony. Twisting around on the sofa, she smiled as she saw Supergirl walking through to the living room. She was always happy to see her, regardless of what had almost happened between them.

“Ah, Supergirl. Come to check in during your nightly rounds?”

The Super smiled at her words and sauntered over. 

“I’ve just finished for the night, actually. Barring any emergencies, of course. I just wanted to stop by to check you were doing okay.”

Lena frowned before realising Supergirl had to be referencing what had happened a few weeks ago. 

“Oh! Yes, I’m quite alright now. Nothing hurts anymore and the bruises have almost gone.”

Supergirl nodded and cast her eyes around the room, only stopping her surveillance when they landed on the TV screen. 

“You’re watching Grey’s? How far behind are you?”

Lena raised an eyebrow delicately. She couldn’t believe that Supergirl did something as mundane as watch Grey’s Anatomy. 

“You...you’ve watched Grey’s Anatomy?”

Supergirl nodded enthusiastically. 

“Of course! My...colleague and I watch it together sometimes.”

“Well, I’ve only got three left to watch before I’m completely up to date. Would you...would you want to stay and watch with me?”

Lena didn’t know what had made her ask but she was feeling lonely; Kara had been very busy as of late. After all, some company was better than no company and Lena was honestly getting a little tired of Kara cancelling on her all the time. She tried not to hold it against her girlfriend but Lena was a very busy person and she cherished what little free time she had with Kara. Lena ignored the warning bells in the back of her mind telling her this was a bad idea after their almost kiss and stared at the hero as she waited for an answer. 

“Okay. I can’t wait to see your reaction to the latest episode!”

Lena glanced at her warily.

“Why?…What’s going to happen?”

The blonde mimed zipping her lips and Lena knew she wouldn’t get anything else out of her. 

Supergirl flew over the back of the sofa and landed about an arms length away from Lena. 

“Let’s get our Grey’s on then!”

Lena laughed at the other woman’s enthusiasm and clicked play. 

Halfway through the second episode Lena found herself curled up with her head resting on Supergirl’s shoulder. The Super had her arms stretched across the back of the sofa and Lena felt, rather than saw, her Supergirl’s arm dipping lower and lower until it was only a few inches away from being draped over her back. The warning bells were going off in her head again but Lena couldn’t bring herself to care, she was too comfortable and she honestly wouldn’t have minded if she did end up with Supergirl’s arm around her.

The end of the third episode saw Lena jumping from her seat. 

“But...what?! They can’t just...there’s a bomb for God’s sake!”

Supergirl laughed at her and tugged on her wrist to her her to sit down again. 

“I know! But we’ll all find out tomorrow what happens.” 

Lena huffed. 

“I can’t wait that long. I shouldn’t have to wait that long, I’m a Luthor.”

The hero laughed even louder at the affronted look on Lena’s face. 

“And I’m a Super but we can’t all have what we want.”

Lena pouted but gave up after a few seconds. 

“Fine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena doesn't know that Kara is Supergirl and has it in her head that she's been cheating on Kara. Reveal!Fic based on The 1975's TOOTIMETOOTIMETOOTIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter! Hopefully I'll have the last one written by the end of the day. Also, I hope my info about Krypton etc. is correct but if it's not please point it out for me!

_Can’t be more than four times_

 

“I’m sorry, Kara, I was just angry and I don’t have anyone else to talk to!”

Kara huffed, her eyebrows drawing together. 

“You can talk to me!”

Lena sighed and gazed at her girlfriend from across the room. 

“Kara it was you I was frustrated with. And I didn’t want to talk about it with you just yet. So I kind of asked to see her.”

* * *

Lena did not know how it had escalated to this. They had gone from a calm lunch to almost shouting in a matter of minutes.

She had invited Kara to her office for lunch as they were both free for once, but Kara had spent most of the time texting someone on her phone. Lena had let it pass at first; it wasn’t as if she was completely innocent of using her phone while they were together. They were both busy people with important jobs, it was bound to happen, but this was getting ridiculous. Kara had barely said three sentences to her and Lena had almost given up trying to have a conversation. 

“Kara!”

Kara looked up at her but Lena could tell her attention was mostly on whoever was at the other end of the phone. 

“Who’re you texting?”

Lena had made sure to keep her voice calm and controlled. Although she was angry at Kara for ignoring her she realised that Kara didn’t know she was actually doing it. 

“Oh...err, Alex?”

Lena’s eyes hardened at the unsure tone.

“Don’t lie to me, Kara. I know Alex is away with Maggie right now, there’s no way she’d need to be texting you every second of the day.”

Kara frowned, a crinkle appearing between her eyebrows. 

“Okay, fine. I’m texting Mike, I think I mentioned him before? He’s the new intern at work.”

Lena bristled internally. Kara had mentioned Mike before, multiple times in fact. She always talked about how Mike was not a very nice person and the way he treats women is awful. So why was Kara texting him all the time? Especially if he was only an intern.

“And why does he feel the need to continuously interrupt our lunch date?”

Lena watched as her girlfriend shrugged. 

“He’s new here, I’m just helping him get used to the area and everything. Besides, it’s only been a few minutes he’s hardly continuously interrupting.”

Lena blinked disbelievingly at Kara. Did she really think...

“Kara, you’ve been here for 45 minutes now.”

Kara’s expression dropped as she realised what Lena had said.  

“What? No I haven’t!”

Lena just glared at her girlfriend.

“Why would I lie? I have no reason to.”

Kara became flustered as she scrambled for an answer. 

“Yeah, well, it’s not like you don’t do the same thing!”

Lena was taken aback, what was Kara talking about?

“Excuse me? I’ve never ignored you for almost an hour to text someone, and definitely never a boy.”

“No, but you have called Supergirl.”

Lena felt numb. Then she felt angry. How could Kara say that to her? She knew how guilty Lena felt about that and now she’d thrown it back in her face after promising everything was fine. 

“How could you-“

“Lena, I’m-“

They both spoke at the same time but Lena recovered first. 

“No. Never mind. Please leave, Kara.”

“But. Lena I’m sorry, I just-“

Lena shook her head, trying her hardest not to start crying. 

“No, Kara. I’ll call you later I promise but right now I just need to be by myself.”

Kara looked like she was about to say something but eventually she just grabbed her things before making her way over to Lena. She kissed Lena’s forehead with a softly spoken apology and left the office. 

Lena stared after her for a few minutes before getting up and pacing around her office. Anger and sadness warred in her mind as she tried to process what had just happened. Lena knew that Kara hadn’t meant what she said, but that didn’t negate the fact that it had still hurt. 

Lena poured herself a drink and made her way out to the balcony. Gazing out over the city, Lena was struck by just how big it was. Kara was out there right now, somewhere, probably back at work after Lena had coldly told her to leave. Lena couldn’t see the Catco building from her balcony but she could just about see Kara’s apartment. Supergirl was out there somewhere as well. Lena wondered about what she could be doing, maybe stopping a robbery, or saving a cat from a tree.

“I wish she were here.”

She wasn’t even sure who she was talking about, but she tried not to think about that.

Lena resumed surveying the city, her drink slowly disappearing. Just as she was about to head inside, Supergirl swooped over the top of the building and landed next to her. 

“Supergirl!”

“Hello! I heard what you said, were you talking about Kara Danvers?”

Lena raised an eyebrow. 

“How did you hear that?”

Lena thought she saw a slight blush on the hero’s face but she couldn’t be sure. 

“One of my powers is superhearing. I’m here now, so what seems to be the problem?”

Lena shook her head. 

“Kara and I just had a fight.”

Supergirl frowned, although Lena noticed that she did not look surprised by the news. 

“Oh. What about?”

Lena sighed heavily and downed the rest of her drink. 

“I’m not even sure. She was ignoring me all lunch to text this guy Mike and then when I called her out on it she, well she mentioned you. And how I always end up with you somehow.”

Lena watched Supergirl’s face carefully. She didn’t want to cause friction between Kara and Supergirl. Seeing no change in the woman’s expression, Lena continued. 

“I mean, she said it was fine but I can’t help but feel guilty about the fact that we’re probably verging on being slightly closer than friends should be. And Kara acted like she was fine with it and then she threw it back in my face earlier! I just don’t know what to do, maybe it’s because she’s so caught up with this Mike guy.”

Lena was aware that her explanation was not completely cohesive but it felt good just to say it out loud. Thinking back over their recent encounters, Lena realised that she did have a small crush on Supergirl although she had no way of knowing if it was reciprocated. Lena hoped it wasn’t so she could get over it. She didn’t want to be unfaithful to Kara, not at all. 

“Did she say why she was texting this Mike?”

Lena rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, apparently he’s new and doesn’t know a lot about National City so she’s helping him. And honestly that’s just the kind of person she is but she basically ignored me the whole time. Maybe I just feel a little bit neglected....at least if we’re fighting she’s talking to me”

Lena missed the guilty look that flashed over Supergirl’s face as the Kryptonian moved closer. 

“Lena...I’m sure she didn’t mean to ignore you. Maybe you should call her later?”

Lena nodded but did not verbally respond. 

“What would you do?”

Supergirl looked over at her, not understanding Lena’s question. 

“What would you do in this situation? If your girlfriend, or boyfriend I suppose, had unintentionally ignored you?”

Supergirl looked pensive for a few moments as she thought the question over. 

“I suppose I would tell them how they had made me feel because I wouldn’t want to let it get to me.”

Lena nodded. She would do that this evening when she called Kara. 

“Are you going to tell her I spoke to you?”

Supergirl shook her head. 

“Not if you don’t want me too.”

Lena gazed at the Super as she though about what to say to Kara later. There was something oddly comforting about being in the superhero’s presence, like Lena could just be herself. Not Miss Luthor the CEO of LCorp, or the poor sister of madman Lex Luthor. Just Lena. 

“How is it that you’re seen apart from Superman and yet people just see me as Lex’s sister?”

Supergirl sighed heavily. 

“I’m not, not really. People still compare me to him, all because of the crest we wear.”

Lena frowned, she didn’t realise it was a crest. 

“I though it was S for super?”

Supergirl chuckled and looked down at her chest where the bright red crest was emblazoned. 

“Most people do. It’s the crest of the House of El, our family. Not that he remembers them. He was just a baby when we left.”

Lena was stunned. All this time people had just assumed it was an S. She realised that Lex probably knew because of his past with Superman. She would have to see if he had any notes on the heroes. 

“I thought Superman was older than you?”

Lena watched as a dark look crossed over the other woman’s face before she gave a tight smile. 

“He is. Although technically I’m almost 13 years older than him. I was sent to Earth to watch over my baby cousin but along the way my pod got knocked off course. I ended up in the phantom zone for 24 years. By the time I got here he was all grown up and already Superman. He didn’t need me.”

Lena was struck by the bitterness that coloured the last of Supergirl’s words. Whatever the phantom zone was didn’t sound good but Lena couldn’t fathom how hard it must have been for the blonde to adjust on Earth. 

“Did he not want to learn about his culture?”

Lena had tried her hardest to find out about where she came from. Her birth mother was Irish so Lena had spent seven years of secondary school in Ireland at a boarding school. She had even studied at university there for a year in an effort to feel closer to her mother. 

Supergirl sighed heavily. 

“No, he never bothered, or wanted,  to learn. He is essentially a human with powers because all he knows is Earth but I’m an alien, even to him. Does that make sense?”

Lena nodded, she understood the distinction. 

“That must be hard. And there’s no one else from Krypton?”

Supergirl shook her head, her eyes raised skywards.

“No. Well, my aunt and uncle were here for a while but they’re…gone. Aside from Kal and I, I don’t know of anyone else. Not on Earth anyway.”

“Kal?”

Supergirl frowned and muttered something under her breath.

“His name is Kal-El. His Kryptonian name. He has an Earth name too but I can’t tell you that.”

Lena nodded. Intellectually, she knew that they weren’t called Superman and Supergirl but it had never occurred to her to think about their actual names.

“And what about you? What’s your Kryptonian name?”

The blonde shook her head and laughed.

“I never changed mine. It’s not particularly common but my name sounds Earth-y enough. Besides, when Kal got here he was a baby, the people who took him in named him.”

Lena nodded silently, that made sense. She idly wondered if Lex had managed to figure out Superman’s identity. She imagined not or he would’ve exposed the hero.

“What happened?”

Supergirl turned her eyes from the horizon and made a confused noise.

“To Krypton? I know you had to leave, and I’ve heard bits from Lex but I’m not inclined to trust his words.”

Supergirl sighed, her eyes going back to the horizon but Lena could tell she wasn’t really seeing it.

“It’s gone. It… the core was unstable. Our people mined the core for energy so often that Krypton could no longer support itself. Nobody knew except my parents. They put me and my cousin in pods and sent us to Earth. I had to… I watched my planet explode.”

Lena was speechless. How awful. There was nothing she could say to offer comfort. 

“And your aunt and uncle?”

Supergirl gave a humourless laugh, but Lena sensed it was tinted with sadness.

“They found out. Astra, my mothers twin, found out the core was unstable and tried to speed the word. She and my uncle were sent to Fort Rozz, for their ‘crimes’. When my pod left the Phantom Zone the prison was dragged with it, bringing them to Earth. They’re dead now.”

Lena’s heart broke. She could almost feel the grief rolling off the blonde in waves and yet the Super didn’t shed a single tear. To lose your whole family like that must be devastating. She understood to an extent, Lex wasn’t dead but she had still lost the brother she grew up with. 

“I…that’s…I’m so sorry.”

Supergirl smiled.

“It’s okay. I made my peace with it a long time ago.”

Lena nodded. Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around Supergirl’s waist, trying to offer what little comfort she could. The hero rested her head atop Lena’s. Lena didn’t know how long they stood like that, each wrapped in their own memories. 


End file.
